The present invention relates to a motor vehicle air conditioning system comprising an air distributor device including a structure defining a main conduit and a plurality of outlet conduits communicated to the main conduit and to be connected to a plurality of outlets for delivering air into the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, and distributor means exploiting the Coanda effect, which are mounted in the structure of the distributor device and movable in a plurality of operative positions, each causing deviation by the Coanda effect of the flow of air from the main conduit into a selected outlet conduit.
An air distributor device exploiting the Coanda effect, of the type indicated above, was disclosed in prior Italian Patent Application no. T02001A000223, filed on 12 Mar. 2001 by the same Applicant, as well in corresponding International (PCT) Patent Application WO02072371. In a typical case, the main conduit branches off into three outlet conduits which are to be connected to respective air outlets for delivering air into the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. The outlets are located at the base of the windshield (“defroster” function), as well as on the front part of the dashboard, to direct air towards the driver and the passenger occupying the front seat (“ventilation” function) and also below, adjacent to the floor of the motor vehicle passenger compartment (“heating” function). Also according to a typical configuration, the system comprises a plurality of (typically four) main conduits each branching off into three outlet conduits, to serve outlets situated at the centre of conduits, to serve outlets situated at the centre of the passenger compartment or adjacent to a side of the motor vehicle, respectively for the driver side and for the passenger side.
On the other hand, in air heating and cooling systems for motor vehicles there is the need to obtain that the air exiting the outlets located respectively adjacent to the windshield, on the front side of the dashboard and adjacent to the floor is at a different temperature for a same setting of the air temperature regulating device.